


Rebirth Of Oliver Queen

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Extended Universe, Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: Oliver realizes that he is in love with Barry, and has to struggle with his feelings over time.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 6





	Rebirth Of Oliver Queen

Rebirth Of Oliver Queen

The world is in flux Felicity can feel it is making Oliver more nervous, he had a dream that he is dead.

He Felicity are in the after life together, it’s not true through not by a long shot, and he does not have Felicity either.

Oliver rises out of bed slipping in to his slippers he stands, yawning he heads out to make some coffee.

“Here we go again.” Oliver says out loud the thoughts of Barry they are back again, and well they never left.

He keeps seeing that goofy, Cheshire Cat, and child like smile of his spreading all over.

That thin, skinny, and well toned body is his with her Iris West Allen the love of his life.

Oliver can’t understand why that drives him so crazy, and why he can’t leave Barry be.

“What is about her?” Oliver ponders picking you Barry’s portrait in his hands.

Oliver feels a force behind him, a voice so lite, and familiar calls out to him.  
-  
“Oliver don’t speak, and don’t be scared.” She says.

“Felicity.” He responds she smiles as warmth  
takes hold of him.

“I only have a minute, Oliver Barry is your end game, and don’t fight me on it with him over.”  
She says fading away.

“I love you Felicity.” Oliver says the words as the feeling fades completely.

“Barry.” Is all Oliver could think about it at the moment.

Oliver literally races out of his apartment to his car, and he is on the way to Central City.

“Hello...Umm Joe? Can I speak with Iris?” He asks him finally hitting the house.

The three hours pass as he exits the car on to the road way, and he walks in to the house.

“Iris we need to speak it’s urgent, and you are not going to like it.” Oliver reminds sternly.  
-  
“What do you mean Oliver?” The words are sincere from his mouth.

“Barry can’t marry you.” Oliver Queen warns sternly,

Iris crosses her arms in anger tapping her fingers.

“What do you expect to happen?” Iris yells out loud.

“You are a asshole Oliver.” Iris screams the tears in her eyes.

“Who do the hell do you think you are Iris?” Oliver fights back.

“I love Barry Allen.” Oliver stands stern the face of it all.

“I love him too.” Iris slaps him hard as he falls back to the ground.

Iris removes his quiver from his back aiming his arrow, and Iris is in total shock.  
-  
Barry dork as per usual enters the apartment not really caring.

The door closes hard slamming it alerting all to his presence.

“Barry it’s you, and you are back.” Iris runs to him.

“Let him go now.” Oliver screams rushing at him hard.

“You can’t have him.” Oliver explains to him avoiding Barry.

“I love him more than you.” Oliver’s voice raises higher, he shoves him to the ground, and he loves him more.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Barry shouts out loud.

“I am madly in love with you Barry.” Oliver calls out.

“Get out Oliver.” Barry wails in total disgust of his life.  
-  
“Oliver...Oliver Queen wait.” Barry says giving Iris a kiss.

“I love you, Barry.” Oliver sweetly states then looks at Iris.

“What do you expect me to do?” Barry shakes a bit at his touch.

“Love me Barry.” Oliver walks over to him to hug him.

“You must not hold back anymore.” Oliver hug him tight.

“Yes I love you too Oliver.” Barry surrenders to the warmth, and Oliver kisses him slowly.

The end.


End file.
